No Tengas Miedo!
by LizZ-Girl77
Summary: Mikan pasa por una relacion horrible, mientras natsume se guardaba sus sentimientos,natsume se da cuenta que mikan lo ah cambiado por completo, ya que antes era un ojete detestable hasta que surgue sus declaraciones de amor .


_NO TENGAS MIEDO!Escuchen la canción!_

**Carta de Amor!**

Natsume cuenta su historia desde el momento en que conoció a Mikan, Cuenta sus sentimientos y todo va por una canción TERCER CIELO/ NO TENGAS MIEDO!.

Nos fuimos conociendo, lo primero que me llamo la atención de ti, fueron tus hermosos ojos Aceitunados, pero no los miraba tanto, no queria hacerlo notar, ahora sabes porque siempre al mirar tus ojos o tu sonrisa mi rostro cambiaba. Al principio te creía loca, sínica, testaruda, necia, Llorona(si eres), gritoncita (también), no me aguantaba, hasta que ese gay patas de gallina te puso como mi pareja, no comprendía cuan en realidad te estabas volviendo importante para mi vivir, estar lejos de ti se me hacia detestable, mi mente no dejaba de pensar en ti, recuerdo que solo había pleitos entre tu y yo, palabras, y eso me gustaba, me hacia reir por dentro, hacerte enojar era lo que podía hacer para verte y escuchar tu voz, pasaron dos anos, y todo entre tu y yo, los pleitos, las palabrotas, ya habían terminado.

Me fue encantado toda tu hermosa personalidad y eso que no me gusta esa palabra, también todo tu carácter, tus muecas, tus maravillosas sonrisas, tus gritillos y esos ojos preciosos que a cada rato brillan, es natural en ti , es de nacimiento.

Cuando supe que tenias un noviazgo, mi corazon se partió en varios trozos, comenzaste a odiarme, pues molestaba al chico que te tenia en sus brazos, no sabes como me moria cuando te escuchaba hablar de el, por eso quemaba tu bello cabello o tu vestimenta, no toda pero un trozo de ella, por celos por envidia, hasta que supe que el muy desgraciado te humillo y te lastimo, tu noviazgo ya había terminado, pasaron los meses, y tu poco a poquito lo olvidabas, te eres difícil, porque era tu primer amor, lose te comprendo, tu fuiste mi primer amor, mas no te diste cuenta Mikan, y no hallaba como decirte todo lo que siento, pasaron dos semanas y te halle llorando en una noche dentro del teatro de la academia, viendo Romeo y Julieta, que por sierto fue un fraude teniendo a ese sombritas como personaje principal 7,7 te sentaste a mi lado , pues no había otro lugar, esa noche estábamos molesta con migo, por culpa del mugroso sombrita a quien halle abrazandote muy cariñosamente 7.7, me puse furioso y por eso le queme el sombrerito, ya era hora de que se lo quitara, ademas le hise un favor, todo fue por celos mikan, pero no sabia como explicarte, en minutos escuche tus llantos, en cuanto romeo y Julieta empalagosos comenzaron a decirse "te amo" y a "besarse", luego te pregunte fríamente "que tienes ranitas?" , me miraste feo e inflaste tus enormes y lindos cachetes, luego hiciste esta pregunta…

_Tú cambiarias a tu novia por tus amigas, amistades las cuales te han abandonado, o te abandonaran? amistades las cuales no te sirven de nada bueno para tu futuro, y solo arruinan tu presente. _

No supe que responderte, me atolondre al ver que de esos enormes y bellos ojos salieran lágrimas, aunque yo fui el que pregunte primero, que te sucedía por que estabas así. La verdad me sorprendí y me preocupe.

Me dio un escalofrió, sin pensar te las seque para que ya no te recorrieran mas.

No quería verte llorar, me dio una furia extrema, ahora comprendo a hulk, queria vengarme, porque desde que te conoci a los cuatro o cinco meses comencé a sentí que quería cuidarte, protegerte.

Cuando me preguntaste.

Aun teniendo novia abrazarías a tu amiga sea a sus espaldas o enfrente de sus ojos?o le agarrarías las manos?.. no me malentiendas, se supone que un novio debe poner límites hacia sus amigas y aun amigos, pero mas a ellas, como de solo abrazarlas cuando cumplen años, pero no pasar más tiempo con ellas que con tu novia. Si no pasar tiempo con sus amigos hombres y mas con tu novia, supongo yo, Tu harías eso?

Supe mas que te habían destrozado el corazon, de esa misma y única relación que tuviste, mire en el brillo de tus ojos tanto sufrimiento.

Paso un tiempo, y te mire sonreír, lo note, desde que yo y tu comenzamos a conocernos mas, la verdad no entendía, Ruka era el único que me hacia sentir bien, al único que le sonreías y le dejaba hacercarse a mi y preguntar por mi viene estar o pasar mucho rato a mi lado, lo quiero como ah un hermano, pero desde que pase mas de quince palabras con tigo eh sentido algo nuevo en mi renacer, me has cambiado, has mejorado mi actitud, me has cambiado por completo, ahora entiendo que uno siempre debe encontrar la felicidad sea como sea, no debe tener siempre una cora seria , sentí un gran cambio en mi, muchos pensaban y creo que siguen pensado que yo soy un chico sin sentimientos , que soy malvado , detestable, que doy miedo y que no me enamoraría, pero desde que llegaste, y me tocaste eh sonreído como no se imaginan.

Al pasar un tiempo, mire y note que de ti salían largos suspiros. Me preguntaba por qué será?, me gustaba verte siempre sonreír, y seguías con esa hermosa sonrisa, no quería que fuera fingida, pues no me gustaría que estuvieras una vez más decaída por tu antiguo noviazgo que ni la pena vale el desgraciado, ni que llores por ese cobarde.

Y créeme me ponía nervioso, al verte entrar por aquella puerta, hasta eh practicado lo que te diría al verte, pero ya casi no me animaba, un sentimiento extraño recorría todo mi estomago una sensación irresistible, pensaba que si te hablaba haría cosas tontas.

Luego comencé a sentir, un sentimiento el cual me hacia un nudo en la garganta y me ardía el pecho, al verte abrazada con sombrita 7,7 o con el patas de gallina. te miraba desde lejos convivir con tus amigos, mas no me atrevía a acercarme a ti, aun que notaba que volteabas a mirarme con un rostro preocupante pero luego sonreías.

Cruzas por mi lado, y muestras una sonrisa bella, y yo de tonto solo me quedo contemplándola.

Y solo me imagino que pudiera ser, que a lo mejor tú sientes lo mismo..

Me eh estado preguntando tantas cosas, llego un día en que me anime por fin nuevamente a hablarte, y todo resulto de maravilla, me sirvió practicar en el espejo, al terminar, nos despedimos y sentí tus labios suaves besar mi húmeda mejilla que horror por los nervios sude.

Pasaron los días, y te comencé a notar extraña. Te miraba y tú me mirabas mas dabas un giro de rostro rápido hacia otro lado.

Me evadías acaso?

Desde que hotaru me dijo que tu tenias un Miedo, claro tuve que pagar por su información.

Que tu miedo era volver a salir lastimada, y antes de ese miedo era el de enamorarte.

No comprendía, tan fácil ya era, te has enamorado?, mi mente imaginaba detestables cosas, como! Ruka y ella, acaso?, o, sombritas? Desgraciado si te le acercas yo te quemo completo 7.7

Y luego supe que la distancia fue creciendo entre tú y yo.

A pesar de que te miro a diario. Me faltaba ya escuchar tu voz.

Que estará pasando? Me preguntaba..

Me puse más serio, ya no me animaba a hablarte, ya no sabía si voltearte a ver o no, pero me era difícil, quería siempre mirarte.

Hasta que un día te mire llorar, por eso digo que eres una llorona, pero una llorona linda.

Hotaru y ruka estaban a tu lado abrazándote, no supe si acercarme o alejarme.

Por que estabas llorando?

Me daba a pensar tantas cosas! Hasta que un día, sin querer chocamos. Yo te sostenía de los dos brazos, y tu solo me mirabas.

Me recordaste una frase, envase pequeño gran contenido. Mikan al ser enana, por que ya tienes quince y pues no has crecido tanto,y yo soy alto, pero esa frase quiere decir, mikan tienes un hermoso corazon, un contenido extraordinario que se tarda mucho en descubrir. Aun que no se si mi contenido te guste realmente.

Al mirar tus bellos ojos, volví a sentir ese escalofríos que sentí aquella noche que te vi llorar y las preguntas que me hiciste y las cuales no supe responder.. te pregunte.

_Te encuentras bien?_

Tú me preguntaste.

_Que tanto se noto?_

Y yo te respondí.

_La verdad sí tonta!, que es lo que tienes florecitas?_

Volví a preguntar.

Cuando te hice esa pregunta, bajaste tu rostro, y mire que comenzaste a llorar.

_Que no me digas florecitas tonto._

Cuando me dijiste eso, tu voz era baja y en ella se descubría, heridas.

Sin duda alguna, te abrace y tú te alejaste preguntándome

_Te gusta ella verdad?_

Me saco de onda aquella pregunta.

_Quien es ella? Te pregunte y tú me respondiste._

_Luna-san._

_Luna?_ , Pensé con extrañes, a ella la detestaba, y nunca eh dejado que se me insinuara, aun que aveces lo ah hecho pero yo le saco la vuelta, es una odiosa, y recuerdo el dia en que la amenace de que si te hacia algo, se las veria con migo.

Pensé una vez más, a lo mejor sientes lo mismo, pero por miedo no dices nada, tal vez estaba equivocado, pero te respondí.

Te dije cuanto me caia mal esa rubia desabrida. Y tu mirada cambio pero aun seguía entre lagrimas.

_Perdón por hacerte esa tonta pregunta._ Te oí decir con una voz demasiado seria y luego te diste media vuelta alejándote, pero aun seguía confundido y no te deje irte, sujetando tu brazo.

_Que tienes? _

Una vez más te pregunte. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido desde ese entonces.

Quedaron minutos en silencio y no sabía qué hacer al verte llorar, y al ver que querías detener las lagrimas peor no podías controlarlas.

_Sea lo que sea viene de tu antiguo noviazgo ? mikan._

Pregunte sin pensar bien. Me volteas a ver y esa mirada me penetro totalmente, tu rostro se miraba tan frágil, tan solo sufriendo un gran dolor, tus pupilas se estaban dilatando por tanto llorar ya estaban totalmente rojas, tus mejillas, sonrojadas, tu nariz de tanta moquero por el llanto podías quitarle el empleo a Rodolfo el reno de santa. Ahora bajas una vez más tu rostro.

_Estoy enamorada._

Susurraste, un susurro que alcance a escuchar y que me calo un poco en la garganta, pensando en quien sería el chico?.

La verdad, me creo extraño, tú no te figarías en mi por que como todos me conocen soy un chico sin sentimientos, pero tú me has cambiado, y me gustaría decírtelo, y tantas cosas más, pero pensaba que me rechazarías, por que siempre nos peleábamos y ofendíamos.

En eso mire a nuestro alrededor y no había ya nadie, estábamos solos afuera en aquel bosque enfrente de nuestro edificil de estrellas especiales y ya nos encontrábamos sentados debajo de un tronco del árbol mas grande. La luz de aquel edificio hacia que no se mirara oscuro, y al aparecer los únicos presentes, eran la luna, las estrella y Dios.

En ese momento todo se me estaba nublando, pensaba tantas cosas tenía mucho miedo, pero tal vez tenía que aceptar mi derrota hasta que..

_Te gusta alguien?_ Me preguntaste.

No sabía que responderte, obvio que si, y esa persona eres tú, quería responderte, pero sabía que las lágrimas me saldrían, pensando en que me batearías. Pero luego te pregunte.

_Porque la pregunta?_

_Lo sé, lo sé es tonta, no me la respondas._

Me respondiste. En eso solté un suspiro sin retroceder **Ascendí y te respondí**_._ .

_um, si. Me eh enamorado de alguien._

Note que bajaste un poco más tu rostro. Apreté mis labios con mis dientes, sentía un presentimiento de que yo no era quien te gustaba, mi garganta se comenzaba a tapar. Antes sentía que si te gustaba. Que sentías lo mismo, pero cualquiera con miedo pensaría esto y cambiaria de parecer, sobre todo por cómo está la situación.

_Enserio no te gusta Luna ?_

Me preguntaste, ya no tenias mas lagrimas en tu rostro, me sorprendí al escucharte.

_No, es esa desabrida rubia . _**te respondí**.

_Pero aun no me respondes, que el chico no te quiere o ya tiene novia?. _ **Te pregunte, esta pregunta si la pensé. Aun que mis ojos brillaban del miedo**.

_No, el no tiene novia, y pues creo que le gusta alguien, tal vez no le gusta nadie o no se, la verdad tengo miedo de salir herida, y no.._

No paraste de terminar tus palabras cuando comenzaste a llorar nuevamente.

Sin controlarme más te abrase con fuerzas te enrede en mis brazos. Tu fragante aroma invadió mi nariz, que delicioso Dulce de algodón, me comenzaba a dar hambre, pero me aguante. No me atrevía a preguntarte quien, no quería soltarme a llorar sobre todo frente a ti, que verguenza y que ridiculo me eh de mirar si lloro, definitivamente estaba preocupado.

_No puedo pensar que alguien como él no se enamoraría de alguien como tu si eres tan linda. a quien no le gustarías?, digo no puede existir persona que se resista a tus encantos._

Lo solté sin pensar, och no! Que tonto soy! Retire mis brazos de ti, Comencé a temblar y mi corazón a latir mas, de los nervios comencé a sudar.

_Porque lo dices?_

Preguntaste sorprendida y parando de llorar, ya no podía esconderlo más. Traje saliva, solté un suspiro cerré mis ojos y los abrí para voltearte a ver.

_Porque… lograste cambiarme…y me enamoraste..._

Tenía tantos nervios, que hasta me dieron ganas de ir al baño, comencé a sudar más. Y eso que hacia frio esa noche, mire tu rostro sorprendido, y nuevamente tus ojos brillaban... och no ya llego la hora en que me batearías.

_No quiero que nuestra amistad cambie por declararme a ti._

Lo solté cerrando con fuerzas mis ojos, y luego sentí una de tus hermosas y chiquitas manos suaves sujetar mi mano estaba a punto de desmayarme, bueno eso sentía.

Voltee a mirarte y de tu rostro se formo una sonrisa, una sonrisa la cual llego completamente a mi alma, era mi ilimitación o comenzaste a brillar? Es la primera vez que algo como esto me pasa.

_Sabes... de quien realmente me eh enamorado mikan?…_

Cuando dijiste eso voltee una vez más a mirarte sin dudarlo sorprendido.

_De,,,,Quien…realmente me eh enamorado es…De.. Ti_…_pero tenía miedo, porque siempre nos peleabamos, y aveces te miraba muy juntito con luna o con otra chica, pero mas con ella, ya que ella me ah dicho que ustedes son pareja, y no supe si creemelo , y solo pensaba si tan solo ese tiempo me lo dedicaras a mí._

Estaba escuchando bien o me volví sordo o estoy imaginando o soñando?, no podía creerlo, alguien como ella se fijo en mi, al parecer lo que pensaba anterior mente era real. Pero tenía razón.

_la desabrida rubia, no me interesa ni 0%, es detestable, y no la soporto, tu sabes bien que luna es mas grande que yo, aparte de que es una bruja amenazadora, pero a mi no me afectan sus amenazos (si te contara la vez que me aleje de ti y que agarre de la mano a luna , fue para protegerte ya que ella queria hacerte dano), pero eso no importa, no me eh fijado en nadie mas, no eh besado labios que no fueran los tuyos (en el baile de navidad, o la noche arriba de aquel arbol), ahora tienes la respuesta del porque del beso sorpresibo en el arbol, no fue para demostrarte que un beso no significa nada, si no por que no me aguantaba a sentirlos...la verdad es que... _

_Shintrolas, me estaba volviendo romántico, no podía evitarlo me habías enamorado por completo. Aun seguía esa hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa en tu rostro._

_Mikan, me has cambiado por completo._

Respondiste, porque me siento caliente? Me pregunte. Luego te abrace con tantas fuerzas, ese abrazo ya no lo podía controlar, sabía que te gustaba y tu sabias que me gustabas. Porque de gustar a enamorar es diferente, y ahora estoy enamorado de ti.

_Sabes, aun quedan personas dispuestas a entregarse en el amor, y yo soy una de ellas, Mikan!, a si no viera sido porque te conocí y me has cambiado y enamorado, no tengas miedo. Yo también lo tenía, pensaba que me batearías porque la verdad soy un Ojete, y pensaba que en veces te caía mal._

Te conté con todo el nervio en sima, me sentí tan contento.

_Es que, con lo del pasado, tengo miedo de que vuelva a salir herida, pero eh encontrado en tus brazos esa protección que me hacía falta tanto. Me enamoraste, por cómo te preocupabas por mi por cómo me hacías sonreír en los tiempos difíciles, y sobre todo por tu personalidad tan inocente, Y eso de ser ojete te lo quitare._

Me dijiste y yo sonreía en el alma y en físico. Desde esa noche dormí como un ángel, totalmente feliz, y ahora cumplimos un ano, tú me ensenas cosas y yo a ti cosas, y juntos sabemos que debemos y no debemos hacer para no lastimarnos.

_TE AMO!_


End file.
